


Kiss, Kiss

by Capesandshapes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Horror, Kissing, Nino is Actually Luka, and luka is actually nino, and marinette is actually done, idk a lil spooky, there's some gross okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capesandshapes/pseuds/Capesandshapes
Summary: Luka just wants to kiss his girlfriend,reallykiss her.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Kiss, Kiss

She didn’t regret it, at least not anymore. Not in moments like this, where her hand was tangled in Luka’s long blue locks, her mouth pressed against his chapped lips. It was hard to even imagine a world where she was with Adrien in moments like that; Luka was the type of person who, in a single blink of an eye, became everything. 

She hummed as she pulled back from him, eyes barely shut as she felt the contrast between the cold night air and his breath on her lips. Her thumb ran across his chin, savoring the sensation of his skin underneath her fingertips. Dry, a little bit cracked, but  _ real _ , unlike the smooth model’s skin that she had once dreamed of caressing. A few months had passed, and over time it seemed like those fantasies could no longer measure up to reality.

“Luka,” she paused, her eyes tightening as nerves got the better of her. “I think I love you,” she admitted.

“I know,” he hummed, leaning towards her to peck her lips once more, “I can hear it.” She smiled as he pulled away, his thumb pressing against her lips as a placeholder for where his mouth once was. “Marinette,” he said, his voice unearthly calm, “I want to try something.” His thumb pulled away, hand migrating to her cheek. “I want to really kiss you,” he admitted.

She giggled, “you are really kissing me.”

“No,” he replied, withdrawing his hand, “I’m not.” Seeing her frown, he asked, “keep your eyes shut, just for a moment.”

“Luka,” she breathed, wondering where exactly his mind was going. Her skin tingled with anticipation, her hands tightening into fists as she waited for whatever was to come.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise,” he said, pressing a short kiss to the tip of her nose. 

Another giggle, she leaned into the kiss and savored in the way that the heat pooled on her cheeks. Until…

SKRITCHHHHHH.

Marinette’s eyes flew open in surprise.

“Marinette!”

“Nino?” Alarm filled her as she eyed the familiar lips of her friend, a cold sweat running down her back as the boy sat where her boyfriend once did… or at least his mouth did. Her eyes traveled up his face or tried to, stopping next on the line of broken, bloodied skin, a silent gag overcoming her as she took in the whitened skin on the other half of his face. She stumbled backward, a scream caught in her throat as her eyes met blue.

Luka was actually Nino… or, Nino was actually Luka?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post. ](https://is-nino-actually-luka.tumblr.com/post/635350656203522048/nino-lifts-his-luka-face-mask-to-kiss-marinette)


End file.
